Installing window regulators in a vehicle door is a difficult and time consuming assembly operation. Vehicle doors typically have an outer panel and an inner panel fixed to the outer panel and shaped to define a void therebetween.
The difficulty in the installing of window regulators arises from the need for an assembler to pass regulator hardware and their hands through openings in the inner panel. These openings tend to be relatively small, making it difficult to reach inside. Additionally, the assembler must often mount the hardware in a blind operation, such as threading nuts over studs in locations they can reach with their finger tips but are unable to see. Such designs require a high degree of manual dexterity and constant attention to the task at hand to successfully mount the regulator. Any lapse in concentration may potentially result in a fastener, such as a nut, being dropped inside the door. This is particularly undesirable, as the nut may drop to an inaccessible location within the door and subsequently rattle when the vehicle travels over rough roads. Care must also be taken by the assembler to avoid contact with the edges of the opening when passing their hands therethrough to prevent injury.
One approach to eliminating this concern is to employ a modular door insert or cassette. The door is formed with an inner panel opening nearly the size of the entire inner panel. A preassembled door insert, with the window regulator mounted to it is placed over the opening and fastened to the door. The disadvantage of this approach is that there is a large amount of offal generated in the stamping of the inner panels. Additionally, the preassembled door modules are relatively expensive.
It is desired to provide a configuration for a door inner panel facilitating mounting of the window regulator thereto without the use of a door module. It is also desired to eliminate the use of any loose fasteners.